


The Death of a Hound

by AshaS



Category: Alistair/Cousland Warden, Dragon Age, Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins, mabari - Fandom
Genre: BioWare, F/M, Mabari, Post Game, Sad, cousland - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:36:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshaS/pseuds/AshaS
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>About what would happen if warden Cousland's mabari died</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Death of a Hound

**Author's Note:**

> Fair warning: you may cry your eyes out.

  Crying, her eyes like rivers as she sits on her knees looking at the body before her. She puts her hands over her face, asking the maker why. Why he had to leave her. He was her best friend...

  His name was Hassin, or sometimes just Hass. She received him as a puppy when she was a child. A purebred mabari. He had the softest tan fur, and could probably get away with murder with those sad eyes of his. It was a great honor, and as soon as he saw her, they were friends for life. She was no older than Oren, her nephew, was the night Arl Howe betrayed her family, so they had many adventures together even before they saved all of Thedas together, yet that didn't make this day any easier.

  As she thought about the years they had together and all the adventures they'd had, she couldn't help but pet the side of his face as his body laid there in front of her. She remembered the way he used to sleep by her bed at night, and how safe he always made her feel. Even when she was camping during her days fighting the blight, if he wasn't in her tent when she was asleep, he was right outside. He actually saved her the night her family's castle was overtaken by warning her about the attackers. She never felt more secure than when he was there, and even now, she's could feel a slight sense of fear forming in her heart, joining with all of the grief she is enduring.

  She started to tear up again as she wondered why everything she loved always died? If she was just destined to be alone. Apart from her brother, her entire family was dead. Killed by a man who had been a family friend at the time. Her one love, Alistair, killed by the archdemon. And now, her best friend, the only one left who truly cared about her, laid there on the floor in front of her. She felt she had no reason to live anymore. She wanted to die. Being torn to shreds by a dragon could not stand against the pain she now felt.

  But at least Hass lived a long and eventful life while he could, she reminded herself. He had fun as a pup. They had plenty of misadventures, messing with Nan, and playing in the courtyard. When The Cousland line was threatened, he helped get her and himself escape, helping her become a Grey Warden. Then he continued to fight with her, helping her, Alistair, and the other few, fight and save all of Thedas. He was as much a hero as she was, and likely a large reason that she was still alive.

  She wiped her eyes on her sleeve as he stood up and lifted him onto her bed. She pet him one last time, smoothing the sandy colored fur along his back, and left the room, to prepare for the funeral of one.


End file.
